Nico's Girly Path
by takolukanow
Summary: Graduation was fast approaching and the members of μ's were writting there new songs. Well most were. Nico just likes to go back on bad habits and happens to be a bad lair. Based after EP4, S2 of the anime.


So I took part in a tumblr secret santa this year and was assigned ifntnee over there. I've never written about the LLSIF girls before so I hope this isn't too out of character! Also, I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. Year 12 really ruined me so I took a break from writing. I'm try and update them soon though (As well as get through the requests)!

-x-

The only thing Nico missed about being the only member of the Idol Research Club was the piracy. Then, she would create the lies she feed to her siblings about being a super idol, cutting and gluing her face onto other young idols to convince them that she was as popular as ever with even the paparazzi constantly trying to get her photograph. After her cheap handiwork stopped being convincing, she learnt the basics to Photoshop and continue her spiral of lies from there but once Honoka and her parade of aspiring school idols invaded her clubroom, her privacy and silence was gone.

Yes, Nico would admit that it was great that she did become a sort of well-known school idol with the help of _μ_ but old habits die hard. Nico would still Photoshop her face onto the others to appear as the song center, telling her siblings that she was teaching the other eight to become idols like herself. After telling her siblings that her 'back up dancers' were finally no longer backups, she removed the photographs and posters from around their apartment but she just couldn't help herself.

With graduation approaching quickly, the group had taken a break from their usual practice and were instead working on a set of songs in either groups or by themselves, with Honoka, Hanayo, and herself picking the solo path. They had each left each other alone and worked in separate rooms. Rin and Maki placed themselves in the music room, Honoka had left the school to work at home, Umi and Kotori were on the roof, Hanayo was staying behind in her classroom, and Eli and Nozomi… Well, they had placed themselves in the student council room even though no longer took part in those duties. Fights had ensured during the battle for the club room but due to Nico's convincing argument (That being that she founded the Idol Research Club so she deserved it), Nico was trusted with holding down the fort and actually work on her song instead of procrastinating. If only Nico listened.

There Nico was, sitting in front of the computer screen, Photoshop open with multiple photoshoots of the group members in tab in the background, as well as a mostly blank document open. Well, at least she had decided the title of the song. Nico already had multiple transparent versions of herself with only her head remaining. It was pleasing to watch the mouse as she placed her face in the middle of the photo, replacing whoever's face was the centre with her own. The smiled as she watched herself become the lead. This time, she replaced Honoka like she normally did.

They had just done a shoot of one of their newest songs, _Happy Maker_ , along with an additional album cover that would feature Nozomi, Eli, and herself in their _Kira Kira Sensation_ outfits. Sure, at least she the centre on that album cover but it wasn't the same because either way, Honoka was the center in both songs. Nico smirked to herself as she admired her handy work.

"Once again, a brilliant job by Nico!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"What are you doing Nico-chan?"

Nico froze once she heard the voice, those words echoing through her brain as she tried to think of an excuse. She quickly started stumbling around all the different tabs to find one suitable for the situation.

"Just…Just researching. Yea! That's it! Researching!" Nico responded, spinning around in her chair to reveal Maki and Rin standing in the doorway of the clubroom.

"Researching what?" Rin queried, skipping over to the computer screen. Examining the screen, Rin's face held an expression of confusion. "Why are you looking at pictures of Umi?"

"Um… I'm researching… poses! With my photoshoot coming up for my solo song, I wanted to make sure it was something new!"

"Wow Nico! I never would have thought of that!" Rin beamed and clapped her hands together, a way a praising Nico for her clever thinking.

"Neither did Nico-chan. She made it up." Maki remarked, walking up to the two of them. "Is this why you wanted the clubroom? So you can go back on your stupid ways?"

"What?! Of course not! I'm working hard in here and I'll have you know I've just about finished my song." Nico claimed, hoping that they wouldn't ask to see it.

"Let's see then." Maki said flatly. Damn.

"Can we!? Please Nico!" Rin asked, cheerfully.

"No."

"Why not?" Whined Rin.

"Because she hasn't. She lied Rin."

"What!? How dare you accuse me of lying! Why are you even here?" Nico shouted, jumping out of her seat and striding towards the redhead.

"Rin left her water bottle here. We came back to get it before practicing more."

"That's no reason to be here!" Nico retaliated, crossing her arms.

"What? Yes it is. It's hard to sing with a dry throat."

"Hm… I guess I'll accept your reason then."

"Let's just go Rin… What are you doing?"

Maki looked pass Nico as she viewed the computer screen, Nico turning her body to do the same. Nico could have died right then. Open on the screen was Nico's main Photoshop tab, the one where was edited her face onto Honoka's. Nico ran the screen, a scream escaping her mouth. She pushed her upper body against the screen as she wrapped her arms behind the monitor.

"Wha… Wha… What are you doing?!" Nico yelled, her head snapping to her left to give Rin a stern look.

"I wanted to see the lyrics… But I clicked the wrong tab…" Rin pouted, crossing her arms and lowering herself onto the desk.

"Let's leave Rin. The recording start next week so we should practice instead of bothering Nico-chan." Maki said, walking over to Rin's bottle and picking it up. She looked over at Rin, turned around, and left.

"Maki…" the two remainders quietly spoke, watching her leave.

"I'm sorry Nico…" Rin said, standing up to bow but was stopped when Nico placed an extended arm in front of her, the palm of her hand facing Rin.

"It's fine." Nico sighed, removing herself from the monitor, straightening up her uniform. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Nico-chan…" Rin quietly spoke before speaking up. "Understood! So modest today, Nico! What happened to the old you? Ah, never mind. See ya!" With that, Rin skipped towards the door, quietly closing it behind her.

Nico sighed as she sat back down in her chair, spinning to look at the screen. Raising her legs up to form more of a squatting pose, she placed a pen in her mouth as she closed the tabs up on desktop, leaving only the blank document up. "I guess I should probably work on this." She whispered, leaning towards a notepad beside the keyboard and scribing the title of the song down. ' _Niko puri_ _Joshi dou_ ' was all she had decided on. Slowly, she wrote down words that came to her mind that matched the title. Words like 'smile', 'happiness', and 'miracle'. Nico looked up to the word document to study her reflection until…

"AH! This is the perfect pose! It screams cuteness which is perfect for a super idol like myself!" Nico quickly doodled her pose in sketchy lines, constantly looking back on herself so she got it right. Humming a tune to try and match the pose, she slowly started writing her lyrics.

Nico pretty! Smile, smile!  
Nico pretty! Yeah! Smile!  
Nico pretty! Smile, smile!  
Nico pretty! YEAH! Pretty GIRL!


End file.
